The invention is applicable in particular in the specific field of spectacles without lens-carrying rims, in which the lugs for articulating the arms or the central connecting bridge for support on the nose are secured directly to the spectacle lens.
The known solutions typically provide holes or slot-form openings formed through the lens, at the location of the opposite lateral ends thereof, which are arranged to be engaged by screw tightening means in order to secure the lug elements, or the central bridge, to the lens. In particular, in the connection of the lug for articulating the arm to the lens, the corresponding hinge device is typically located outside the lens, in a position at a distance therefrom, more or less projecting from the front space occupied by the lens.